Summer days
by puntuka91
Summary: -¿Tienes calor?-oyó que le preguntaban. Levanto una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.-Creo que es obvio ¿no?-contesto escueto, y con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Ya casi llegamos… bueno eso espero.... YAOI fic viejo n n


Título: Summer Days

Género: Cómico O.o o eso creo XD

Personajes // Pareja: Yuriy x Bryan

Palabras: 994 O.O

Notas: Este fic lo hice para un concurso hace muchooo tiempo xD creo que por agosto en fin espero les guste

Disclaimer: mmm creo que todos se lo sabes de memoria no? En fin Beyblade no es mío y nunca lo será T-T

Resumen: Realmente no tengo ninguno pero bueno XD

Summer Days

Hacía un calor sofocante, ni una brisa fresca en casi media hora. El sudor empapaba su frente, espalda y pecho. Su cabello como el fuego estaba pegado en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y respiraba agitadamente. Parecía el mismísimo infierno, si no tuviera la seguridad de estar vivo, seguro pensaría que estaba ahí.

El sudor hacia que su camiseta de por si pegada, se pegara más a su anatomía. Paso su mano por su frente totalmente a perlada, el sudor le empezaba a escurrir hasta la comisura de los labios. Se paró un momento, para seguir caminando detrás de una figura ligeramente más alta que él.

-¿Tienes calor?-oyó que le preguntaban. Levanto una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no?-contesto escueto, y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya casi llegamos… bueno eso espero- dijo mirando un pedazo de papel húmedo y sucio.

-¿Cómo que esperas? ¿Acaso nos hemos perdido?-pregunto molesto y con los labios ligeramente fruncidos

-No, solamente no estoy seguro donde estamos- dijo de nuevo revisando el mugriento papel.

-Estamos perdidos-exclamo gélido el pelirrojo

-Vamos Tala, no estamos perdidos, ya te dije que solamente no estoy seguro-dijo el otro con las cejas fruncidas

-Está bien si no estamos perdidos ¿Dónde estamos Bryan?-pregunto el taheño mirando a su compañero de viaje.

-Bien…ehh…estamos en…estamos aquí-dijo el joven señalando un punto borroso en el papel

-¿Y aquí tiene un nombre?-pregunto de nuevo el oji azul con una ceja levantada

-Claro… estamos en mmm… no se ve-dijo examinando con detenimiento el papel

-Ok, vamos a preguntar para poder llegar de una vez-sugirió Tala cansado

-Estaba bien pregúntale al tipo de allá-dijo el peli lavanda señalando con la mirada, a un hombre de mediana edad y cabellos castaños.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, pregunta tú-dijo con indiferencia el taheño

-Pero si fue tu sugerencia. Además ni de broma pediré indicaciones-refunfuño Bryan

-Pero si tú fuiste el que nos perdió-dijo con el seño fruncido, el cual relajo casi de inmediato, reemplazándola por un gesto burlón-Pero sabes todo es mi culpa, aun conociendo lo idiota que eres, deje que nos guiaras. Creo que hubiera sido mejor pedirle esa tarea a un topó- termino con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Entonces debiste venir con un topo, en vez de decirme a mí que te acompañara-dijo ofendido el otro ruso

-Si como sea, no había nadie más, si no con gusto-increpo el pelirrojo caminando unos metros, seguido muy de cerca por el peli gris. Así pasaron casi 15 minutos, sin hablarse uno al otro y caminando. De pronto ya agotado Bryan se detuvo, estaba harto.

-Me lleva el carajo, realmente estamos perdidos y este calor que no ayuda ¡Mierda!-exclamo el oji verde ya agotado- Este viaje es un asco-agrego furioso.

- Aunque bueno hay que mencionar que es divertido-contesto Yuriy con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Divertido? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué parte es la divertida en toda esta mierda?-pregunto el oji verde con molestia, mirando frente a frente a su acompañante.

-Son varias partes de hecho. La primera es verte enojado hasta casi explotar, la segunda es el ver que tan idiota eres como para no darte cuenta que ya habíamos llegado desde hacía casi 10 minutos-dijo señalando un edificio azul verdoso no muy lejos de ellos, que tenía un enorme cartel, que rezaba "convención de Beyblade". Bryan lo vio sin comprender nada, ¿Qué acaso el mundo se reía de él? No claro que no, el único que se reía de él, era ese pelirrojo odioso, que lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡¿Y por qué carajo no me dijiste nada?!-pregunto indignado- Llevo 10 minutos como estúpido buscando la estúpida convención, contigo estúpido mayor-dijo muy bajo lo ultimo como si no quisiera realmente que lo oyeran. Pero sorpresa el pelirrojo si lo había oído, y claro que no le gustaron para nada sus palabras.

-Mira si no te dije nada, fue para ver tu alcance de estupidez, la cual es muy alta por cierto. Además la parte más divertida, no es esa-dijo sonriendo de buena gana Yuriy

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces cual fue su "excelencia? ilumíname con tu inteligencia pelirrojo imbécil- exclamo totalmente colérico el oji verde.

-Que te vez realmente sexy cuando te concentras y pones a funcionar la enésima parte de cerebro que tienes funcional-dijo sonriéndole al peli gris

-Eres un….-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Yuriy. Realmente un día de estos ese pelirrojo del demonio lo iba a matar de un coraje.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto el taheño, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Bryan

-Un ser perverso-dijo el joven entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo sé-dijo sonriendo con superioridad el ruso de cabellos de fuego

-Demasiado perverso de hecho, pero aun pienso que eres lindo-le comento con burla el Bryan al oji azul, mientras caminaba y le daba un suave beso en sus labios. El pelirrojo en respuesta solamente le miro de mala manera, para después corresponder el beso de forma casi salvaje. Cuando el oxigeno hizo merma se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, retándose.

-Sabes, ya no tengo ganas de entrar, es mas no tengo ganas de ver a toda la tribu y menos al vejete ese de la BBA- dijo de forma lujurioso el peli gris

-Ahora que lo mencionas creo que podemos hacer cosas más entretenidas que ver a Tyson y compañía-dijo con el mismo tono perverso que su acompañante.

-La cuestión mi querido pelirrojo es ¿Cómo llegamos al hotel?-pregunto con un ceja levantada

-No te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargo-dijo Yuriy regalándole una sonrisa cómplice al oji verde

- Ok, después de todo tu eres el capitán-exclamo con formalismo Bryan

-Así es por eso soy el capitán, andando que la tarde todavía no comienza-dijo caminando el pelirrojo sin esperar que caminara el peli gris. Bryan miro la espalda nívea de Yuriy y un escalofrió de placer le recorrió la columna, al imaginarse todo lo que tenía planeado ese perverso pelirrojo. Esas eran las vacaciones soñadas para él. Sonrió y echo andar detrás del otro ruso.


End file.
